


Gentle Punishment

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [92]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Masturbation, Multi, Prompt Fic, Restraining, putting on a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Mephisto draws the curtains, while Aphrodite is trying to sleep. Clearly the only recourse is to punish him gently. Shura seems to agree, anyway, and he's not objecting when Aphrodite decides to put on a show.





	Gentle Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

Aphrodite wakes up slightly when the bed shifts, feeling Shura and Mephisto, horrible morning people that they are, get up. They’re going to go running, and possibly even spar. Ugh. He rolls over with a muffled noise of protest and buries his face in his pillow. Someone laughs softly, and he feels two kisses land on the crown of his head, before they wander out.

Aphrodite goes back to sleep.

He wakes up naturally some time later, with the sun shining in his eyes. Mephisto is a little shit- he must have pulled the curtains back before they left. Jerk. Aphrodite huffs, rolling onto his back and slipping his nightgown and panties off, sprawling naked and decadent over the bed as he takes his morning erection in hand.

There’s some noises out in the hallway, the sound of the shower shutting off. They must have just recently got back. Aphrodite doesn’t pause in his work, merely arranging his body for maximum aesthetic. The bedroom door opens, and Aphrodite watches with hooded eyes as Shura and Mephisto come in, clearly trying to be quiet. He can almost pinpoint the moment their brains register what’s going on. It’s cute.

“Damn that’s hot, ‘Dite.” Mephisto mutters, red eyes glued to the motions of Aphrodite’s hand, licking his lips. Shura nods, brown eyes even darker with desire.

“Let me show you why you should stay in bed.” Aphrodite murmurs sweetly, and tsks softly when Mephisto reaches for him. “I didn’t say you could touch, you terrible man. You drew the curtains, and I’m awake,” he says, looking entirely disapproving. Shura smirks, grabbing Mephisto’s wrists.

“I told you that was a bad idea.” he says smugly. Mephisto cusses at him softly in Italian. Aphrodite likes the look of that, both his boyfriends standing there in little more than towels tied around their waists, Shura restraining Mephisto, both of them with hot, wanting eyes. He traces his fingers around one pierced nipple, imagining that it’s their fingers- Shura’s, strong and callused, or maybe Mephisto’s, sharp and small.

He strokes his cock evenly, as if they weren’t there, as if he were just jerking off in private, watching the other two through his eyelashes.

Their attention is what he needs, today, and he comes with a soft moan, echoed by Shura’s own needy sound, and Mephisto’s small snarl, unhappy he’s unable to participate, still held back by Shura.

“And that’s why you shouldn’t draw the curtains, Mephisto,” Aphrodite says pertly, smirking, self-satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
